earth_156_dcfandomcom-20200214-history
Batman
Batman, or Bruce Wayne, is a vigilante of Gotham City. Young Life Bruce Thomas Wayne was born on April 7, 1978. As a child, Bruce barely had any friends. One friend was Thomas Elliot. They were the best of friends, until Elliot's father was killed. Tommy became more distant from Bruce, and moved with his mother. When Bruce was 9 years old, he fell into a hole. Inside the hole, there was a cave. This cave would eventually be known as the Batcave. Thomas Wayne had to rescue his son. Bruce would look back on this memory fondly. When Bruce was 12 years old, he went to see The Mark of Zorro with his parents. After the movie, they went into an alley. Joe Chill, an assassin hired by the Court of Owls, shot and killed Thomas and Martha Wayne. The murder was viewed as a random mugging, and it would take many years to discover it was an assassination. Training Bruce never fully overcame his sorrow. The sorrow eventually turned into anger. He wanted to stop all crime in Gotham. At age 14, he started investigating the crime families and corrupt businesses of Gotham. This included the GCPD. Alfred started to teach Bruce how to fight at age 15. Bruce started an education, and graduated high school at 18 years old. He went to college, and earned a degree at 20 years old. Bruce tried to join the FBI, but learned that he would never get justice that way. Bruce left Gotham, and traveled the world. He learned man-hunting under Henri Ducard. The Japanese ninja Kirigi taught Bruce stealth and reconnaissance. Ted Grant taught Bruce a more advanced style of fighting. Bruce eventually joined the League of Assassins, and trained under Ra's Al Ghul. He gained the name "Al-Zah-Lam," meaning The Dark. He began a relationship with Ra's Al Ghul's daughter, Talia Al Ghul. Bruce never killed anyone in the League, he only wished to train. At age 25, Bruce left the League and returned home to Gotham City. Bruce was gone for five years. Year One Bruce discovered that he was presumed dead in Gotham. The only person he revealed his existence to was his butler, Alfred Pennyworth. Bruce didn't return home to Wayne Manor. He stayed near Crime Alley, to remember his parents' deaths. He wore a jacket and a ski mask. Bruce's first target was the Falcone Crime Family. He took out an important financial building for the Falcone's. Bruce started taking out more important places for the crime family. Carmine Falcone eventually hired the Red Hood Gang to transport drugs to a safe location. Bruce caught wind of this, and boarded the train. He was badly beat up by the Gang. There were multiple bullets in his body. Due to the fighting, the train eventually crashed near ACE Chemicals. The surviving members of the Red Hood Gang found shelter, and laid low. Alfred went to the crash, and brought a half-dead Bruce back to Wayne Manor. Bruce spent a week to heal. When he was healed, Bruce went into his father's office. He wanted inspiration for his vigilantism. A bat then flew in Bruce's face, giving him the idea of Batman. He decided to use his fear of bats for an advantage. Batman designed a suit to fight the Red Hood Gang. The Red Hood Gang came out of hiding, and went to get money. They decided to rob ACE Chemicals. Batman was there, and fought the Gang. Batman fought the leader, which he discovered was William Distal. He knocked him out, and handcuffed him. The GCPD entered the factory, intending to kill the Red Hood Gang. Falcone paid the cops to do this to tie all loose ends. The cops managed to kill an unconscious William Distal. Due to all the gunfire, a fire erupted in the factory. Batman was fighting a Red Hood member when an explosion sent them to another level. The Red Hood member was holding onto the ledge, and Batman tried to help him. The member lost his grip, and fell into a chemical vat below. Batman would be haunted by this event, by not saving someone. Batman eventually escaped the factory, only to confront Jim Gordon. Gordon did not approve of a vigilante in Gotham, but Batman said he wanted to get rid of the corruption. Batman then grappled away. He returned to Wayne Manor. Bruce used the Batcave for a way to keep his vigilante ways a secret. Convinced by Alfred, Bruce announced his existence on television. He planned to become CEO of Wayne Enterprises, and start a better way of living in Gotham. The Flying Grayson's Haly's Circus was open in Gotham, and Bruce Wayne helped funding it. Bruce went to the Circus on its opening day to watch. He was most interested in the Flying Grayson's. He saw much of himself in young Dick Grayson. What he did not expect however, was that Dick's parents would be assassinated. Mary and John Grayson were both shot in the head by an unknown assailant. Dick ran out of the Circus, and to an alley. Bruce followed him, and provided him with comfort, like Jim Gordon did to Bruce. Bruce knew there was an assassin out there, and didn't want him in an orphanage. He suggested that Dick stay in Wayne Manor. He accepted the offer, and went to live there. Bruce put on the suit, and went out in search of the assassin. He beat up thugs, but none knew where he was at. Batman needed allies to find the assassin. He went to Jim Gordon, and explained that the city needs someone to protect it, not a corrupt police department. Gordon reluctantly accepted, and became one of Batman's allies. Gordon also enlisted an honest district attorney, Harvey Dent. With all three of their assistance, they were able to find the assassin's name and location. The assassin was named Floyd Lawton, code-named Deadshot. Unbeknownst to Batman, Dick Grayson had went out on his own, dressed in a practice uniform for The Flying Grayson's. Alfred contacted Batman, telling him that he told Grayson Batman's identity. Batman was enraged at Alfred, but the butler said that Batman needed help, and didn't want him to arrive in a bloodied mess every night. Alfred also told Batman that Dick saw the data about Deadshot's location on the Batcomputer. Batman quickly grappled towards Deadshot, to see that Dick was being beaten by Lawton. Batman engaged in a fight with Deadshot, with Batman winning. Lawton, with some pressure, told Batman his employer: Tony Zucco. Batman brought Dick back to the Batcave, not wanting Dick on the field anymore. Alfred suggested that Batman should train Dick to become Robin. Bruce said he would think about it, and went upstairs to sleep. Tracking down Tony Zucco Bruce started to train Dick. He taught him how to use the gadgets, and how to fight. Alfred also helped in teaching Dick how to fight. Harvey Dent paid Bruce a visit, telling him that he got a new doctor for his disorder: Dr. Hugo Strange. Bruce then showed Dick some weapons for him to use. Dick chose the escrima sticks, a weapon that he uses very much in the future. Bruce decided to teach Dick further, by telling him to go stop a guns shipment to Tony Twist. Dick successfully stopped it, taking out all of the thugs. At this point, Tony Zucco's location was found. Batman and Dick went to Zucco. Dick was enraged, and started beating Zucco. Batman then taught Dick to never kill. He understood this message, and handcuffed him for the GCPD. When they arrived at the Batcave, Dick wanted his name to be Robin; a nickname that his mother called him. At Blackgate Prison, Tony Zucco was assassinated by a Talon. The Court of Owls were enraged that their subject, Dick Grayson, left Haly's Circus. This event will prove to be important in the future.